warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavystep/History
History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Fire and Ice He is a RiverClan apprentice with Blackclaw as his mentor. Forest of Secrets :Heavypaw, though not named, appears coming out of RiverClan's camp behind Blackclaw and Silverstream. Fireheart guesses that the smaller cat must have been Blackclaw's apprentice and Graystripe murmurs that they must be on a hunting patrol. Blackclaw and Heavypaw take the lead of the patrol before Silverstream leaves the patrol to talk to Graystripe. Rising Storm A Dangerous Path He is now a warrior known as Heavystep with an apprentice, Dawnpaw. The Darkest Hour :Heavystep is spotted in the clearing near the Bonehill during the TigerClan meeting; he is one of the few RiverClan warriors who is present. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight : His apprentice Dawnpaw has become a warrior, taking on the name Dawnflower. Moonrise : Dawn : Heavystep now has another apprentice, Stonepaw. Starlight :When Leafpaw finds Mothwing, she notices the scent of mouse bile on her pelt. Mothwing explains that Heavystep had insisted upon her sorting out his ticks before she did anything else. :As each of the four Clans leave to find their new territory, Mousefur says good-bye to Heavystep. She gives his ear a quick lick and tells him to go safely, and she will see him at Gatherings later on. Heavystep tells her good-bye and watches her go. Heavystep then nods to Brambleclaw and disappears behind the trees to where RiverClan is meeting. :Later, during a Gathering, Heavystep interrupts the Clan leaders requesting them to speak up, as cats cannot hear them. Mudclaw rudely retorts back and Heavystep shoots a baleful glare at him but keeps quiet. Twilight :Heavystep is now an elder with his apprentice Stonepaw becoming a warrior, taking on the name Stonestream. :When Leafpaw is on her way to the RiverClan camp, she notices Heavystep and Hawkfrost carrying Ivytail to her resting place. Later that day, Mothwing reports that Heavystep has fallen ill, pointing him out curled up on the bank after being given yarrow. Leafpaw speculates that he may have picked up the poison from carrying out Ivytail. After a bit, Heavystep returns to the elders' den, like the rest of the remaining cats who have been poisoned. Sunset :During a Gathering, Leopardstar announces that Heavystep died due to an outbreak of greencough, causing the cats in the clearing to murmur in sympathy. After the leaders announced their news, Leafpool blames herself for Heavystep's death due to her not passing on Mudfur's message of catmint. Leafpool finds Mothwing and gives her condolences for Heavystep's death. :Later, when Leafpool and Willowpaw go to find catmint, Willowpaw comments that she wished that they had some when Heavystep has greencough. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Despite dying in ''Sunset, Heavystep is listed in the allegiances though he does not formally appear. ''Dark River :When Hollypaw leaves the island, Heavystep flattens his ears in disapproval. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest When Birchstar apologizes for the actions of RiverClan towards SkyClan, her appearance reminds Firestar of Heavystep. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury : Hollyleaf's Story : In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide'' :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned that after the death of Heavystep, Leafpool and Feathertail visited Willowshine in a dream. Category:Detailed history pages